Demon in the Eye (2)
Demon in the Eye (2) is the fourteenth chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis Minamoto walks through B.A.B.E.L. with Aoi holding onto one hand, Shiho the other and Kaoru sitting on his shoulders. Minamoto asks Kaoru to get off of him, she asks why and he says that she is heavy; not telling The Children about Kyōsuke Hyōbu's hypnosis causing Minamoto to see them as adults. Naomi Umegae shows up and asks them if they have a mission that day, whehn she finds out that they are only on standby Naomi invited them to eat with her. The Children excitedly accept the offer but Minamoto backs out telling them that he has work to do at the lab. Aoi comments that Minamoto has not been look well since last night, and Shiho tries to read his mind to find out what is wrong. Minamoto quickly dodges Shiho and rushes away to the lab. Kyōsuke then reveals himself having been disguised as Naomi, surprising The Children. Minamoto sits in the medical lab, having just undergone an examination and tells Chief Taizō Kiritsubo and Oboro Kashiwagi about Kyōsuke's hypnosis and that he has made sure that seeing The Children as adults is the only effect. Kiritsubo asks Minamoto if he is okay and Minamoto aggresively states that there is no problem and the effects should wear off in a couple of hours. Kiritsubo suggests that Minamoto take the day off of work, but Minamoto questions whether Kiritsubo trusts him and desperately trying to convince Kiritsubo and himself shouts that he is not interested in 10 year old girls. Minamoto continues that they can't let Kyōsuke have his way so they should act as if everything is normal. Kyōsuke tells The Children about the hypnosis, and the girls realise that was why he was acting so strangely. Kaoru asks Kyōsuke if she is sexy as an adult and Kyōsuke tells her that she is unmatched in strength and beauty. Aoi and Shiho in response to Kyōsuke's flattery, jump in and tell him that they don't trust him, questioning what he is up to. Kyōsuke responds that he is an ally to all Espers and thst Minamoto is treating the girls too much like kids. Kyōsuke then apologises for his intrusion and teleports away after warning them to stay away from Minamoto for a few hours because he is a man and may give into his urges around them. Minamoto knowing that hypnosis works by altering the chemicals in the brain, works out in the gym to raise his blood flow and metabolism to get rid of the hypnosis faster. Shiho shows up and tells Minamoto that they already about the hypnotism. She warns Minamoto that Aoi and Kaoru are planning to seduce him so he should go with her and hide. Looking at Shiho's outstretched hand, Minamoto realises that she is planning to use Psychometry on him, so he takes her hand after wrapping it in a cloth. Shiho then tries to use her other hand to read his thoughts. Aoi teleports on top of Shiho, angry that Shiho did not call her when she found Minamoto and falls to the floor. Aoi gets embarrassed when she realises that Minamoto can see up her skirt and calls him a pervert. Minamoto makes a run for it only to run into Kaoru who is wearing a one-piece swimsuit. The three girls trap him and question which of the is cuter and which he would rather go out with. Unsure what to do, Minamoto is relieved when he gets a phone calls for and emergency dispatch. Kyōsuke laughs to him on the roof, amused at how naughty the girls are. He decides to go finish his plot, convinced that he can control Minamoto any way he wants.Category:Chapters